SimsalaGrimm
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Mal wieder ein Teil der schon bekannten Probleme von Lucius und seinem Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln. Und wohin es ihn diesmal verschlägt? Schaut einfach selbst und laßt Euch überraschen! Achja: Und die Reviews nicht vergessen! -grins-


**_Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Story gehört mir – weder die Personen noch sonst welche Lebewesen! Geld verdien ich ebenfalls keins mit meiner Schreiberei, leider! _**

**_Summary: _****_Dies ist – mal wieder! – ein Teil der schon bekannten Portschlüssel-Saga mit Lucius. Mehr möchte ich an dieser Stelle gar nicht verraten! Nur noch soviel: Die Idee war vorgestern abend mit einem Mal da, letzte Nacht hab ich um kurz nach halb Drei die Story beendet und heut überarbeitet, sie noch einmal mit meiner Muse besprochen, nur um sie EUCH heute noch präsentieren zu können!!! /strahl in die Runde/ _**

**_Aber ich möchte an dieser Stelle DANKESCHÖN an Tashgan sagen, die mir diesmal nicht nur erlaubt hat, meinen Phantasien dazu ebenfalls freien Lauf zu lassen... nein, sie war auch die Person, der dieser (wie ich finde) tolle Titel dazu eingefallen hat! Laß dich dafür drücken, Liebes!_**

* * *

**__**

**SimsalaGrimm**

_Es war einmal..._

An einem schönen Sommertag, als Lucius wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte. Im ersten Impuls öffnete er gar nicht erst die Augen. Er stöhnte nur leise auf, schüttelte den Kopf und erwog ernsthaft, das nächste Mal doch mit Flohpulver zu reisen – auch wenn das bedeutete, ständig mit rußbedeckten Kleidungsstücken unterwegs sein zu müssen! Aber dieser ewige und durchaus nervige Ärger mit diesen verdammten Portschlüsseln würde ihn noch irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben!

Jetzt öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt und hoffte, diesmal dort gelandet zu sein, wo er hingewollt hatte. Doch dann riss er sie gänzlich auf und schaute sich hastig um. Er war in einem Wald gelandet. Einem Wald, aber dennoch sah dieser... irgendwie seltsam aus. Lucius zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Bevor er jedoch noch darüber nachdenken konnte, was ihn an seiner Umgebung so irritierte, hörte er eine wohlklingende Stimme singen und wie ein seltsam klingendes Echo auf sie antwortete:

_"Ich wünsch mir... ich wünsch mir_

_Dass der Liebste mein, mir heute noch... mir heute noch_

_Gehört... gehört!_

_Ich wünsch mir... ich wünsch mir_

_dass er zu mir kommt,_

_und Liebe... und Liebe_

_mir schwört... mir schwört!"_

Dahinter folgte ein trällerndes „Lalalalala" und wieder ein ge"lalates" Echo. Lucius bemerkte mittlerweile selbst, wie ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten. Wo in Merlins Namen war er diesmal gelandet??? Unsicher trat er in die Richtung, aus der der Gesang kam und erblickte eine Lichtung, auf der ein kleines Häuschen gebaut war. Vor diesem Häuschen stand eine junge Frau, nein, eher ein Mädchen an einem kleinen Brunnen. Auf ihrer ausgestreckten Hand saß eine Taube und gurrte das Mädchen lächelnd und mit zartrosa Wangen an. Lucius starrte ungläubig auf das Bild, was sich ihm bot: eine lächelnde und errötende Taube??? Zudem sah auch das Mädchen irgendwie seltsam aus. So... so unwirklich, irgendwie nicht real. So, als hätte sie jemand... gezeichnet!!! Lucius' Neugier war jetzt stärker als alles Andere, und so trat er auf die Lichtung hinaus.

„Guten Morgen, ich..."

Bei seinem Anblick schrie das Mädchen kurz auf, drehte sich abrupt um, stürzte zurück ins Häuschen und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Im nächsten Moment wurden auch die Fensterläden hastig geschlossen. Und während Lucius noch völlig fassungslos da stand, hörte er sie von drinnen rufen:

"Die sieben Zwerge haben mir verboten, mit Fremden zu sprechen. Zudem war die böse Königin schon einmal hier und hat versucht, mich umzubringen! Und das soll mir nicht noch mal passieren!"

Zwerge? Königin? Ein Mordversuch in dieser so friedlich wirkenden Umgebung?? Lucius verstand gar nichts mehr! Dennoch entschloss er sich, erst einmal näher zu treten. Vor dem Fenster blieb er stehen.

„Mein Fräulein, hören Sie mir zu, ich bin leider nur zufällig hier gelan... ähm, vorbeigekommen und ich möchte Sie wirklich in keinster Weise behelligen oder zu nahe treten. Das Einzige, um was ich Sie bitten möchte, ist, mir zu sagen, wo ich hier bin!"

Nichts geschah! Nur ein Reh schaute schüchtern um die Hausecke, machte erstaunte Augen und hüpfte wieder über einen Busch hinweg in den Wald, um ihn aus sicherer Entfernung weiter zu beobachten. Ebenso wie eine Hasenfamilie und ein Eichhörnchen, die sich ebenfalls um das Reh scharrten. Lucius zwinkerte irritiert und wandte sich wieder ans Fenster.

„Ist es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt, wenn ich Sie nur darum bitte, mir zu sagen, wie ich wieder in die Winkelgasse oder wenigstens nach Malfoy Manor gelangen kann?"

Jetzt wurde ein Fensterladen vorsichtig geöffnet und große blaue Kulleraugen schauten Lucius schüchtern und vorsichtig zugleich an.

„Ihr seid wirklich nicht die böse Königin?"

Lucius brauchte nicht lange über die Antwort nachzudenken:

„Also, man hat mich wirklich schon als einiges bezeichnet, aber noch nie als böse Königin!"

Sicherheitshalber setzte er mal ein entgegenkommendes Lächeln hinterher, das das Mädchen nun langsam erwiderte.

„Dann tretet näher, Fremder, damit ich Euch bewirten kann. Ihr seid doch sicher hungrig nach Eurer langen Reise, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wo ich hier bin!" gab Lucius zurück, während er auf die Tür zuging, die jetzt auch geöffnet wurde und das Mädchen mit einem Schüsselchen und einem Holzlöffel in der Hand heraustrat.

„Ihr seid hinter den sieben Bergen bei den sieben Zwergen. Aber die sind noch bis abends in ihrer Diamantenmine, während ich auf das Haus aufpasse, putze und koche!"

Sie reichte Lucius, der sie ungläubig anstarrte, das Schälchen und zeigte auf eine kleine Bank vor dem Haus.

„Nehmt Platz und lasst euch den Haferbrei schmecken!"

Lucius lächelte gezwungen, nahm auf der Bank Platz und das Schälchen entgegen. Während er in dem nicht sehr appetitlich aussehenden Brei herumrührte und sich schlagartig entschloss, dass ihm eine Nulldiät nicht schaden würde, schaute er das Mädchen wieder an.

„Zwerge, ja? Und die arbeiten in einer Mine, Diamantenmine. Soso. Und wer seid Ihr?"

„Ich bin Schneewittchen."

Lucius sah sie zweifelnd an. So einen seltsamen Namen hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört. Und er war schließlich schon mehr als weit in der Welt herum gekommen! Jetzt lächelte Schneewittchen ihn an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als vom Waldrand her eine schnarrende und heisere Stimme zu hören war, die Lucius im ersten Moment an Dumbledore erinnerte. Fast erfreut hob er den Kopf und sah in die Richtung, doch schon sank er wieder resigniert in sich zusammen, als eine alte verknöchert aussehende Person ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und mit einer dicken Warze auf der Nase auf die Lichtung gehumpelt kam. Beim ersten Anblick auf die schwarzen Sachen hatte Lucius noch gedacht, dass es vielleicht sein alter Freund Severus hätte sein können, doch die Stimme, die nun drauflos krächzte, war definitiv nicht die, die er kannte:

„Äpfel, feine Äpfel, frisch vom Bauernhof, frisch geerntet und ungespritzt! Äpfel, ganz frische Äp... oh! Guten Tag, Ihr lieben Leute!"

Sie lächelte und entblößte dabei nur noch vier verfaulte Zähne.

„Wollt Ihr Äpfel kaufen, schöne Äpfel, gute Äpfel?"

Argwöhnisch sah Lucius die Alte an. Schneewittchen lächelte schüchtern.

„Gute Frau, ich habe kein Geld, um Äpfel zu kaufen. Außerdem haben mir die Zwerge verboten, etwas von Fremden anzunehmen."

„Ach, du gutes Mädchen, hier, ich schenke dir einen!" krächzte die Alte und nahm einen rotbackigen Apfel aus ihrem Korb. Nebenbei sah sie Lucius schief an.

„Und du? Auch ein Stückchen von dem Apfel?"

Mochte man es angeborene Vorsicht oder Skepsis nennen, aber irgendwie traute Lucius dieser Vogelscheuche nicht. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an Narcissa, wenn sie etwas plante, was ihm nicht behagte oder etwas von ihm erpressen wollte. Schon nahm Schneewittchen ein Stück des zerteilten Apfels entgegen, bedankte sich artig und führte das Stückchen zu ihren kirschroten Lippen. Doch jetzt fuhr Lucius hoch und hielt ihr Handgelenk fest.

„Warte!"

Erschrocken starrte Schneewittchen ihn an. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nichts gegen den von der Alten, die ärgerlich den Mund verzog.

„Lass das Kind nicht hungern, alberner Kerl! Diese jungen Mädchen von heute leiden doch wohl genug an Magersucht! Iss, mein Mädchen, und lass es dir schmecken!"

Doch Lucius hielt Schneewittchen weiter zurück. Und nicht nur das, jetzt nahm er ihr das Stück Apfel ab und lächelte die Alte mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck an, das er normalerweise für Leute reserviert hatte, von denen er wusste, dass sie vorhatten, ihm in irgendeiner Weise übel mitzuspielen.

„Wisst Ihr was, altes Mütterchen? Da, wo ich zuhause bin, ist man vorsichtig mit den Sachen, die einem von Fremden angeboten werden. Und wisst Ihr, was wir dort dagegen machen?"

Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause und sah der Alten direkt in ihre hervorquellenden Glubschaugen, bevor er jedes weitere Wort ganz deutlich betonte:

„Wir – haben – einen – Vorkoster!"

Dazu nickte er langsam und lächelte. Die Alte schluckte krampfhaft und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Oh... eine fürwahr gute Idee, ja! Einen Vorkoster! Hast du gehört, Mädchen, iss, damit dieser feine Herr sieht, wie gut dieser Apfel... Auuuu!!!"

Sie brach ab, als Lucius rasch vorgetreten war, ihren Arm gepackt hatte und ihn ihr auf den Rücken drehte. Jetzt stand er dicht neben ihr.

„Nicht sie – du! Mund auf und abbeißen, los!"

Er hielt ihr das Apfelviertel hin. Die Alte versuchte sich loszureißen:

„Himmel, wollt Ihr mir den Arm brechen?"

„Nein, den Hals, wenn Ihr nicht augenblicklich tut, was ich Euch sage!" knurrte Lucius, dann fügte er hinzu:

„Oder gesteht augenblicklich, was Ihr mit diesem armen Mädchen vorhabt!"

„Vorhabt, vorhabt! Nichts habe ich vor, ich bin eine arme alte Frau, die sich mit ihren Äpfeln ein paar Schillinge verdienen... A-hauuuuu!"

Jetzt gab ihr Lucius einen Stoß, so dass sie auf den Boden stürzte. Ihr Korb mit Obst fiel ihr aus der Hand und kullerte von dannen. Das Eichhörnchen stürzte sich auf eine Kirsche, biss ein Stückchen davon ab, verdrehte die Augen und hustete erbärmlich. Sofort kam einer der Hasen auf es zugehoppelt, klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken, so dass das Eichhörnchen das Stück Kirsche mit einem PLOPP wieder ausspuckte. Lucius, der das Ganze mit wachsendem Entsetzen auch beobachtet hatte, wandte sich drohend an die Alte, die immer noch vor ihm im Gras lag und zu ihm hochsah.

„Du wolltest das arme Schneewittchen vergiften, du Hexe! Ich warne dich! Du wirst jetzt augenblicklich verschwinden, dein vergiftetes Obst mitnehmen und Schneewittchen nie wieder belästigen, hörst du? Und wage nicht, dich mir zu widersetzen! Ich habe meine Mittel, um dir zu zeigen, dass ich ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer bin und dich mühelos vernichten könnte!"

Im stillen jedoch hoffte er, dass er dies nicht unbedingt würde beweisen müssen. Hatte ihn doch sein Zauberstab schon oft genug im Stich gelassen bei dieser Portschlüssel-Odyssee! Mit einem tiefen Atemzug wandte er sich um. Schneewittchen strahlte ihn an.

„Ihr seid es! Mein Prinz! Mein Held!"

Sie eilte auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm an die Brust, während ihre warmen weichen Arme seinen Hals umschlangen und sich im nächsten Moment ein süßes Lippenpaar auf seine presste und küsste. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergaß Lucius, wo er war und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Doch als er den Schrei hinter sich hörte, wusste er bereits, welchen Fehler er begangen hatte. Er spürte nur noch, wie sich etwas in seine Haare bohrte und fühlte im nächsten Moment, wie es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss und er wieder verschwunden war.

Die alte Hexe starrte ungläubig drein, als sich Lucius so urplötzlich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Sie ächzte kurz auf und wich entgeistert zurück. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Schneewittchen an.

„Was... was ist geschehen? Ich meine... ich hatte ihm nur einen anderen vergifteten Kamm in die Haare gedrückt und..."

Fassungslos deutete sie auf das Fleckchen Boden, wo Lucius eben noch gestanden hatte. Auch Schneewittchen machte große erstaunte Augen. Zuerst seufzte sie tief, doch dann begann sie zu fluchen:

„Du verdammtes altes Miststück! Reicht es nicht, dass du mich zuerst vertrieben hast aus meinem Königreich? Dass es mich hierher verschlagen hat, wo sich Fuchs und Hase Gute Nacht sagen und nichts – aber auch rein gar nichts! – los ist? Weder Kino, noch Disco, noch sonst irgendwas! Und dann verirrt sich einmal – EINMAL, ja?? – so ein heißer Typ hierher, während dieser komische Prinz sonst wo nach mir sucht und du sorgst wieder dafür, dass alles schief geht, du... du... Argghhh!!!"

Schneewittchen schrie nun leicht hysterisch auf, stürzte in die kleine Hütte und kam mit einer geladenen Pistole wieder nach draußen gerannt. Die Hexe raffte kreischend ihre Röcke und stürzte zurück in das Dickicht des Waldes. Sie rannte und rannte, immer in der Angst, dass Schneewittchen ihr doch noch folgen würde. Und in dieser Angst, dass Schneewittchen sie irgendwann finden und ihr den Garaus machen könnte in ihrem Zorn, raffte sie all ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen, die sie bei sich trug und suchte den besten Schönheitschirurgen auf, den sie auf ihrer Flucht in ganz Großbritannien finden konnte. Danach nannte sie sich Posh Spice, heiratete einen Profi-Fußballer und lebte fortan mehr oder weniger glücklich in der High Society, wo Schneewittchen sie nie und nimmer vermutet oder gar gesucht hätte.

Schneewittchen selbst lag zweieinhalb Wochen mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch danieder, schluchzte und weinte ihrem unbekannten Helden hinterher, so dass die sieben Zwerge Mühe hatten, sie von ihrem Schmerz abzulenken. Nur durch die Idee des ältesten Zwerges, ihre Geschichte einfach in einer Art Autobiografie niederzuschreiben und sie dem Verlag der Gebrüder Grimm anzubieten, konnte das arme Mädchen schließlich aus ihrer Lethargie reißen.

Und Lucius??

Den hatte es – wie ja schon erwähnt – durch den neuen Portschlüssel in Form des Kammes von den Füßen gerissen, aber dank seiner gerade erst vor kurzem aufgefrischten Tetanus-Impfung hatte er es ohne Nebenwirkungen überstanden. Und als er gleich darauf wieder landete und sich umsah, erkannte er, dass er wieder in einem Wald gelandet war. Der sah ähnlich aus wie der zuvor, aber doch irgendwie anders. Lucius seufzte und erblickte jetzt ein Schild vor sich mit einer mehr als seltsamen Aufschrift und einer hässlichen Fratze. Gleichzeitig hörte er schräg unter sich ein Räuspern, so dass er verblüfft herabschaute. Seine Augen weiteten sich entgeistert, als er sein Gegenüber sah und es sagen hörte:

„Hey, wer bist du denn? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen, du hast dich bestimmt verlaufen, oder bist du etwa einer von den Hochzeitsgästen, die sich verspätet haben, als wir hier nachfeiern wollten?? Mann, das wäre echt ärgerlich, weil ich echt nicht weiß, ob von den ganzen guten Sachen überhaupt noch was da ist. Aber sag, Bräutigam oder Braut, zu welcher Sippe gehörst du, he? Ich vermute ja bald mal, zu der von der Braut, denn so wie ausschaust, passt du eher zu der Prinzessin als zu meinem alten Kumpel. Und seit der mit diesem Kater mit dem komischen Akzent zusammenhaust, bin ich sowieso abgemeldet, da kämst du mir als neuer Kumpel eigentlich gerade richtig! Also, ey, was sagst du, was hältst du davon, fortan mit mir durch die Lande zu ziehen und Abenteuer zu erleben? Ich als Esel und du als... hey, wie heißt du eigentlich, erzähl mal! Und hey, Mann, wo willst du hin, lauf doch nicht weg! Wenn ich dir zuviel rede, sag doch einfach was, ein Wort hätte genügt und ich wär still gewesen! Normalerweise bin ich ganz ruhig und schüchtern und rede überhaupt nicht viel! Ehrlich!"

Das Tier wurde lauter:

„Wir könnten echt viel Spaß miteinander haben, du und ich, du, ehrlich! Wir sitzen abends zusammen, ich mach uns ein paar Waffeln und wir führen ein paar echt heiße Männergespräche... hey! Hey!!!"

Der Esel seufzte, sah dem davonhetzenden Lucius bedauernd hinterher, setzte sich hin und seufzte noch einmal:

„Na toll, ich möchte wirklich mal wissen, was er gegen mich hat!"

Dann drehte er sich um und trabte zu der Hütte von Shrek zurück.

* * *

_**Tja, das war's mal wieder. Ein paar nette Reviews würden mich darüber hinwegtrösten, dass ich kein Geld mit meiner Schreiberei verdiene! /grins/**_


End file.
